In recent years, microtitration wells have assumed an important role in many biological and biochemical applications, such as sample preparation, genome sequencing, and drug discovery programs. A variety of multi-well arrangements, constructed according to standardized formats, are now popular.
There is a need for a multi-well microfiltration apparatus and method that provides for the separate collection of filtrate from each well of an array of wells and addresses problems associated with cross-contamination caused by aerosol formation and/or pendent drops.
The present invention addresses this need and provides a multi-well microfiltration apparatus and method that minimizes or avoids cross-contamination during processing a plurality of liquid samples simultaneously.